Benutzer Diskussion:Dorle
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei ! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Provinzen. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht das deutschsprachige Wikia-Forum besuchen. Falls du an Neuigkeiten rund um Wikia interessiert bist, wirf doch einen Blick in das Wikia Deutschland Blog. ForestFairy (Hilfe | Blog) 19:02, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Landkarte Sot Dam Lay Hallo Dorle, ich könnte dir die Landkarte von Sot Dam Lay zur Verfügung stellen. Wollte mich nicht erst anmelden und somit kann ich ja auch keine Bilder hochladen. Interesse? Grüße Tobsen84 20:09, 14. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Wikia-Adoption Hallo Dorle. Mir ist neulich dein Wiki hier aufgefallen und wollte mal nachfragen, ob du dieses Wikia vielleicht adoptieren möchtest, da du ja schon länger dabei bist. Das kannst du hier tun, falls du möchtest. Desweiteren frag ich mich, ob ein neues Design der Hauptseite nicht mal angebracht wäre. Falls du daran Interesse hast, sag doch bitte einfach Bescheid und wir kümmern uns drum. Schönen Gruss Foppes 10:26, 9. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Hallo Dorle. :Vielen Dank für deinen Adoptionsantrag, hab dem gerad zugestimmt. :Wie sieht das mit dem Design der Hauptseite aus, möchtest du da ein wenig Unterstützung, oder möchtest du das lieber selber übernehmen? :Schönen Gruss :Foppes 09:33, 11. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::Ich muss gestehen, daß ich mit diesem Bunten "App-Design" so gar nichts anfangen kann. - Auf meinem PC ist ein Skin, der das ganze möglichst Wikipedia-ähnlich darstellt, Standardeinstellung. Insbesondere habe ich beim englischen FoE-Wiki festgestllt, daß dort mit "designter Hauptseite" die Navigationsleiste (die mit dem "Letzte Änderungen") nicht mehr links sitzt, wo sie hingehört, und vor allem nicht mehr richtig funktioniert. - Wenn Du ein Design machen kannst, das schön klar und nüchtern und nicht so bunt ist (und bei dem der Navigationsbaum links erhalten bleibt), wäre das aber okay. ::--Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 15:51, 11. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Frage bzgl. Medaillien ::erstmal danke für deine arbeit hier. ::sry, bin wohl "zu alt für den scheiss" ich weiss nicht wie ich dir ne nachricht schicken kann deshalb tu ich es hier rein. ::ich weiss nicht, ob ich die seite über medaillen nicht finde oder ob sie noch nicht existiert. jedenfalls würde mich interessieren, wie man diese bekommt. ::NonameXT2O :::Nachricht schicken: Benutzerdiskussion ist genau richtig. :::Medaillien-Seite existiert noch nicht. Bekommen tut man Medaillien durch Quests als Questbelohnung, als Gewinn bei Events (Sommer- / Winter-Events, am großzügigsten wurden sie letztes Jahr beim Fußball-Event verteilt), aus bestimmten, legendären Gebäuden und in dem man seine Nachbarn angreift, und durch Siege in den PvP-Türmen Punkte sammelt. :::--Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 15:08, 19. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Wie kriege icch in dem Editor eigentlich eine Endnote hin? Habs nicht gefunden. WarTronic (Diskussion) 15:55, 26. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Text, der in der Endnote stehen soll und unten, als letzten Absatz dann Endnoten und dadrunter - dann steht dort der Inhalt des oben angegebenen ... --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 16:59, 26. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Wir sollten eigentlich bei "Zufall-Belohnung" angeben was bei uns rauskam. Dazu natürlich das ZA in dem die Quest erledigt wurde angeben.Denn wie im FoE-Forum geschrieben wurde ist es gar kein Zufall WarTronic (Diskussion) 13:06, 27. Jul. 2015 (UTC) bist du auch au dem Betaserver? WarTronic (Diskussion) 08:54, 24. Okt. 2015 (UTC) :Ja, aber nur sehr unregelmäßig. Hab dort sowohl das Kolumbus- als auch das Halloween-Event verpasst. :--Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 09:45, 24. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Wenn du irgendwelche Infos aus der Zukunft brauchst kann ich dir gerne helfen, musst nur sagen was du brauchst und ich kann gerne helfen :) :Gerne: Die Produktbilder und Namen der Güter z. B. und die deutschen Namen für die Vorräte wären sehr hilfreich. --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 09:57, 19. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Hab mal ne neue Seite für das Helium-3-Extraktionswerk gemacht wie kann man da dieses ganze Grundgerüst machen dann kann ich auch alles ausfüllen :D Wikia-Skin-Design Hallo Dorle, ich habe hier gelesen, dass du für das Wikia lieber andere Hintergrund- und Link-Farben hättest. Falls du nicht weißt, wie du das ändern kannst, biete ich dafür gerne meine Hilfe an. :) -- AmonFatalis 14:54, 28. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Klar. - Auf Monobook umstellen, und schon ist alles schön übersichtlich, jedenfalls am PC. --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 21:14, 28. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :Ich dachte eigentlich an eine Lösung, von der auch die nicht-angemeldeten Leser oder User, die nicht ihren globalen Skin umstellen wollen, profitieren. Solltest du deine Meinung ändern, lasse es mich wissen. -- AmonFatalis 13:48, 29. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hey, ich habe gesehen, dass du recht aktiv im englischen Wiki die Sachen verlinkst und wollte dann hier mal aushelfen. Eine Frage die mich direkt interessiert ist, gibt es irgendwelche Templates in dem deutschen Wiki? Neben der Tatsache, dass die Tabellen der Gebäudeinformationen alles andere als schön aussehen, würde ich gerne dabei helfen diese zu implementieren. Gruß mamazu Abgesehen von der Quest-Box und der Provinz-Box wüsste ich jetzt keine anderen Templates (also Vorlagen). Gruß --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 20:59, 10. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Antwort Antwort Da ich mich leider selber nicht mit der Erstellung von Templates auskenne, kann ich da auch nicht viel zu sagen, aber die Idee mit einer Infobox, so wie sie auch im englischen Wiki gemacht wurde, finde ich eigentlich gar nicht mal so schlecht. So könnte man auch das etwas deplazierte Bild des jeweiligen Gebäude unterbringen. Gruß Mamazu Wieso deplaziert? - Rechte obere Ecke mit Bildunterschrift (und in Originalgröße) ist doch perfekt. - Und was hast Du gegen weiße Tabellen mit Schwarzer Schrift? - Ich finde sowas schön übersichtlich. Sieht auch seriöser aus. - So klicki-bunti mag ich gar nicht... --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 21:33, 10. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Antwort Ja, das muss ich dir lassen, die deutsche Version sieht in der Tat etwas schlichter aus, aber Meinung nach sieht diese horizontale Leiste, die dann noch bei vielen Seiten eine Überbreite und damit eine Scrollbar hat, ist meiner Meinung nach nicht so schön. Zu dem fehlen bei manchen Seiten die Überschriften, sodass das Inhaltsverzeichnis erst mitten auf der Seite kommt (siehe Exoskelett-Fabrik). Aber wenn du dabei keine Hilfe brauchst, werde ich mich auf das einfache erweitern des Wikis spezialisieren. :Fehlende Artikel anlegen ist auf alle Fälle gut. - Aber Okay. Bauinformationen kann man auch in eine Box-Template wie die für Quests oder Provinzen packen. - Nur die Produktions/Rekrutierungsinfos und die Freischaltkosten für Slots hätte ich gerne weiter als Tabellen. - Ich bin generell ein Fan von Plaintext (Word-mäßig) und Exel-Tabellen. Bei den Bildern ist das so eine Sache, da man die Animationen (dort, wo welche sind) nur bei den Gifs sieht, und die nicht verkleinert oder vergrößert werden dürfen, weil sie sonst einfach furchtbar aussehen. --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 22:12, 10. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Weitere Design Ideen Ich kann zwar diese Ambitionen nicht verstehen, aber das brauche ich ja auch nicht. Trotzdem könnte man die Gebäudeinformations Tabelle in ein Template Packen. Falls man dann irgendwelche Änderungen an der Tabelle machen will, ist das einfach über das Template zu erreichen. Und zwei Sachen, die mir noch aufgefallen sind: # Eine border? Ja HTML hat so ein Feature aber warum dann bitte so eine doppelte? Reicht da nicht einfach eine dickere? # Wenn die Tabelle im Querformat nicht da hin passt, bzw bei der Desktop Ansicht gerade so, wäre es da nicht einfacher zu sagen, dass man die Sachen untereinander macht? # Ich weiß nicht, wie das hinter den Kullissen aussieht, aber wenn etwas eine padding (also einen inneren Abstand hat wird das auf die Breite der Tabelle drauf gerechnet. Deswegen haben so viele Tabellen einen overflow. Gruß mamazu :Ich weiß nicht, was Du meinst. - Ich hab auch nur eine Version kopiert, die ich hübsch fand. Deshalb der Rahmen. Von HTML-Programmierung hab ich doch selber 0 Ahnung. - Was ist Overflow? - Wie kann ich erreichen, dass sich die Breite automatisch einstellt (so, daß es neben die Box passt)? Und wenn ich irgendwelche Füllfarben verwende, die IMHO gut aussehen, behaupten andere Nutzer immer, sie sehen andere Farben, die es unleserlich machen. Deshalb müssen alle Boxen und Tabellen transparent, damit das niemand behaupten kann. --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 04:12, 11. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Template Overflow ist wenn ein Element breiter ist als das wo es eigentlich drin sein sollte. Zum Beispiel du hast eine Tabelle die soll 100% breit sein (angenommen) aber dann soll sie noch Abstände haben also der Text in der Tabelle soll nicht rechts am Rand kleben. Dann machst du mit diesen Abständen die Box breiter als 100% was in einer Scrollleiste endet. Normallerweise passt sich aber die Breite der Tabelle immer an den Text an und verteilt es wie es am sinnvollsten ist, aber wenn man Name, Technologie, Zeitalter, Münzen, Vorräte, Diamanten, Zeit, Bevölkerung und so weiter alles in eine Zeile quetschen muss ist klar, dass das Überbreite hat. Was man sagen kann ist blende die Scrollleiste nicht ein, sieht zwar besser aus, aber versteckt vielleicht Informationen. Deswegen mein Vorschlag die Sachen nicht nebeneinander zu machen sondern untereinander. Zu dem Hintergrund habe ich nichts zu sagen. Ich muss sagen, dass die Farbkombination Grau Weiß zwar trist ist, im Vergleich zum Hintergrund, aber durchaus passend. Also was ich Vorschlagen würde wäre eine Vorlage für die Gebäudeinformationstabelle zu erstellen, sodass man einfach mit der rumspielen kann und dann nicht jedes mal alle Seiten einzeln ändern muss. Gruß mamazu :Du kannst gerne eine Gebäudebox erstellen. - Gerne auch als Vorlage. Nur mit Bild in die Box ist es schwierig, weil die animierten wie gesagt nicht verkleinerungsfähig sind, und ohne die Animation immer was wichtiges fehlt. Ach ja: Gib ihr bitte einen Namen, mit dem man sie leicht wiederfindet. Sowas wie "Vorlage:Infobox Gebäude". :--Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 20:57, 11. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Sehr schön mamazu - nur leider scheint die Box nicht alle Variablen anzuzeigen, die eingetragen wurden. - Größe und Einwohner sind beispielsweise unsichtbar. --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 04:08, 12. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Fertiges Template Ok, ich habe die Hütte noch mal angepasst. Was sagst du jetzt dazu? Wenn das so genehmigt ist kann man das für alle Wohngebäude so einführen. PS: Wenn du willst kannst du die alte Infobox löschen: "Vorlage:Infobox GebäudeBox Häuser" wird nicht mehr verwendet. :Ja, das sieht wirklich gut aus. - Wobei ich es beinahe bevorzugen würde, wenn die Template einen Platz für ein zweites Bild böte. (unterhalb des aktuellen, oder am unteren Ende der Template.) - Wenn Du das hinbekämst, wäre es perfekt. --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 17:28, 12. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Bild am Ende der Infobox Was denn für ein Bild? Irgendeins? Bei Gebäuden, wo es alte und neue Version gibt, das alte, jeweils. (Also die Hütte, wie sie ursprünglich aussah.) Weil sie im Moment nämlich von der Infobox aus dem Absatz "Bilder" raus, nach unten geschoben wird. --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 20:51, 12. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Infobox V2 Okay, ich bin jetzt fertig mit der infobox und du kannst anfangen die zu implementieren. Mal so nebenbei bemerkt, habe ich neue Vorlagen für all diese Icons gemacht wie for and for und so weiter. :Gut. Ich hab sie jetzt mal bei Pfahlbau eingefügt, und ausgefüllt, wie sie gehört. - Aber kannst Du etwas gegen diesen komischen Satz mit den Steuern machen, der eingeblendet wird? Zumindest sollte er nicht oberhalb der Beschreibung stehen. --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 17:12, 13. Jul. 2016 (UTC)